Vortex
by DrEaMzPiXiE
Summary: How J.K.Rowling and Harry Potter collide. R/R :)


Vortex

Welcome to the vortex of characters and mythical creatures.Readers may not believe that these "story-book" characters are real, but they are.They all live here, in this Vortex, waiting to be found and created; they don't know that they are characters though.They believe that they are regular beings like you and us.Some lucky few get a glimpse into here; maybe they look into a puddle and see dragons flying around or maybe a purple lost dog.We don't know exactly how or why these two worlds meet together, they just, sometimes, bump together in the space/time continuums and poof! A portal, a picture, a sense is brought into your world. This is how our story begins.

One day, Joanne Rowling was out for a walk in the park.

"Hey, Jo! What's happening?" random friends asked as she walked by.

"Nothing much," she would reply to them.She didn't want anyone to bother her, she just wanted some inspiration; she wanted to find her calling in life.

"I wish I could do something, something meaningful for people," she said to herself as she walked along the boardwalks. Just as she had said that, she stepped into a puddle, and as she looked down, something caught her eye; it was a reflection of a boy with a scar on his forehead.It closely resembled a lighting bolt.Looking to see if she could ask the boy how he got it, she turned around, but no one was around.Crouching toward the puddle, she noticed he was talking to a tall, redhead boy.They turned to her and motioned her to come forward.Closer and closer she leaned until she felt a tug at her shirt, a hand reached out of the puddle and pulled her in!

"AHHHH!!! What is going on here????" she screamed.Then, she hit the floor. "Oww!What is going on here? How did I get here? Who are you?" she cried out in panic. 

"Hi, welcome to Hogwarts!My name is Harry Potter and this is my mate Ron.We were walking down the hall and saw this puddle on the floor.We figured someone had probably dropped a potion and then we saw you!It was quite strange, but it wasn't so surprising.What we were talking about is how you could apparate onto school grounds," the kid said. 

"Where AM I though?"

"You're in Hogwarts, a school of wizardry.Oh, you mean the country? Oh, you're in England, but I guess not your England.Lets go see Hermione, maybe she can straiten this out," answered Ron.

"Yeah, umm… ok."

_They walked and walked through hallways and hallways looking for Hermione.They finally found her studying in the library._

"Umm… Herm, I think we need your help," said Harry.

"Yes? What do you need?" she answered.

"Well, our friend here somehow came through some sort of portal or apparated into one of the hallway.I don't know how it happened though."

"Hello, my name is Joanne.I don't know what happened!All I know is that I looked into a puddle and I saw this young man right here." She pointed to Harry. "Then, I felt a tug at my shirt and I fell right into the puddle!"

"We don't know what happened either! We saw a puddle in the hallway and looked in and there she was!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hmm…. I have an idea about this, come with me," Hermione replied as she walked over to the 'V' section."Aha! Here it is, I think I know what happened.It says in this book that if two of the exact things are put in the same spot, two vortexes will align.I think that's what happened! You must have come through a portal or something!"

"Oh my gah….so you're not serious right? I mean that can't happen!But I just came through a puddle, ok, maybe it can happen. I don't know what to think!" Joanne exclaimed.

"We need to get you back to that warp and fast before Filtch mops it up! If he does, there won't be a portal to get you back!" said Hermione.

"Ok, yeah, I think we better because I don't want to leave my family behind," she said.

As they ran through the halls, they ran into many of their teachers, Snape, McGonnall, Trewlney, and even Dumbledore.Hermione, the know-it-all, told her all about Hogwarts on their LONG run and they told her about their Defense of the Dark arts teachers' epidemic, Harry and Voldemort, and all about quiddich, even about kids at school.By the time they had finally reached the puddle, Filch was in the middle of mopping! 

"Wait, stop!" they all yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"That's a portal for Joanne to get home!!!If you don't stop, she won't be able to leave!" Harry yelled.

"Now, you young 'ums, you expect me to believe all this nonsense?"

"Wait, sir, please, I need to go back!" Joanne cried out.

"Ok, let me see this, so called 'portal' in action. I need a good laugh."

Joanne leaned over what was left of the puddle and saw trees.She leaned in closer, closer, closer until she felt a tug at her shirt again.It had pulled her in.

"Gawsh, I can't believe you kids were actually right once," Filch said.

Joanne felt someone shaking her and woke up.It was outside, and she could feel the breeze blow against her. 

"Are you alright?" asked a stranger.

"Yeah, I think so." She turned around and the puddle was gone, only a spots of droplets were left.

"You must have been having a weird dream or something because when we found you, you were mumbling something about getting out of a vortex," the man said.

"Yeah, ok…" Joanne thought about her trip, her amazing vortex ride. She knew it wasn't a dream; it was too real.When she looked back again, she looked closely into the tiny scattered dots of water left.A hand was seen and the big, bushy hair of Hermione was in another. I hadn't been a dream, and she had finally gotten her inspiration.She wanted to become a writer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, I don't own any Harry Potter characters or J.K. Rowling, or any1.

_ _


End file.
